


Happily Ever After

by koolknj93



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, the show has given us enough angst we deserve some fluff too!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolknj93/pseuds/koolknj93
Summary: It’s the night of Juliana’s first store opening. Her and Valentina have a few moments alone where Juliana has a very important question for her girlfriend.We have been promised a Juliantina happily ever after, so this is my idea of what that might look like for our girls. (Based on the promo pictures from the finale)





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I do not speak Spanish (unless you count what little I learned and remember from high school/college). So, please forgive me for any mistakes in that area! 
> 
> 2\. I know almost nothing about fashion or the fashion industry. So, please forgive me for any mistakes in that area as well! And for the life of me, I cannot describe clothing well at all. So, feel free to use your imagination for the dress Valentina finds LOL

The night is finally here. After all of Juliana’s hard work and all the sleepless nights, it’s finally happening. It has taken six long years but tonight is finally her first store opening and she cannot wait to celebrate with all of her friends, family and the many other people who have helped her to get to where she is now. 

Over the years, Juliana has had several mentors and people who have helped her on her path to becoming a fashion designer. Yet, there is just one person she could not have done any of this without. Her amazing girlfriend has been by her side, supporting her every step of the way. Valentina has been there for her when she was so overwhelmed she nearly quit and she has been there for her when she celebrated her first fashion show. All the ups and downs over the years, Valentina was her rock, her safe haven, her best friend, her everything. 

Juliana knows this is the perfect time to finally put into action the surprise she has been planning for months. She decides what better time and place than when and where all her dreams are coming true. Well, almost all her dreams. There is just one more she hopes will come true tonight. 

To set her plan in motion the first thing she does is ask Valentina to take one last look around the empty shop with her, before the festivities begin, which of course she agrees. 

They walk through the store, hand in hand, as gentle music plays from the speakers. At first, no words are said between them. Both women just taking in the moment and appreciating their limited time alone together before everyone arrives for the celebration party. 

“It’s incredible, Juls. I am so proud of you, mi amor.” 

“I almost can’t believe this is actually happening right now. Seven long months of planning and my first store is finally about to have its grand opening.” Her eyes scan the room in amazement, still finding it hard to believe that this is her shop, full of her designs. 

“This is only just the beginning. There are going to be even more stores after this one and everyone is going to be begging for the opportunity to wear an authentic Juliana Valdéz design.” Her girlfriend blushes, still a bit embarrassed whenever she is given such high praise. 

A new song begins to play from the speakers and Valentina gives out a small gasp of surprise when she hears the first chords to Eso Es Amor. “It’s our song.”

Completely prepared for this moment, Juliana holds out her hand as an invitation. “May I have this dance?” 

However, instead of taking her girlfriend’s outstretched hand, Valentina wraps her arms around Juliana’s neck and instinctively Juliana’s arms wrap around Valentina’s waist. They start to slowly sway back and forth to the music. 

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Val asks but already knowing the answer based on the smirk on Juliana’s face. 

“I may have had Guille add this song to the playlist. I also may have told him to make sure it played early so that you and I were alone when it came on.” 

Valentina rolls her eyes playfully. “Such a charmer.”

Dancing together they get lost in enjoying the simplicity of their closeness and being in each other’s arms. Making sure to look into each other’s eyes, just as Juliana taught her, they both reminisce on the first time they danced to this song.

“You’ve gotten pretty good at this.” Juliana jokes.

“I should hope so. I’ve had many years of practice and a great teacher.” 

Juliana lets out a laugh, presses her forehead into Valentina’s and then joins their lips for a gentle kiss. She cannot resist this beautiful woman. They continue kissing and don’t break apart until the song finally comes to an end. 

“Te amo.” Valentina whispers as they pull apart.

“Te amo.” Juliana whispers just as softly. 

Now that song is finished, Juliana has another surprise for her beautiful girlfriend. “There is one more thing I wanted to do before everyone shows up.” 

“Oh and what might that be?” Val asks suggestively with a wink.

“Not that!” Juliana laughs. How can this woman be so perfect? To be able to go from tender and loving one second to incredibly sexy the next? 'I can’t wait to marry this girl', she thinks to herself. 

“No. But, if I remember correctly, I believe I owe you a dress.”

The memory of that day sparks in Valentina’s mind. “I guess you do. Although, you have already made me so many beautiful dresses over the years.” 

“Sí, verdad. But we pinky promised that I would one day have my own shop and that my dresses would cost just as much as the one you bought me. Well, here we are…," Juliana holds both her arms out in a gesture for Val to go and explore the racks of clothing, "pick one." 

Valentina excitedly walks around the store for a few minutes trying to determine her favorite. Technically, she has already seen the designs for everything in the store but seeing them drawn on paper is entirely different from seeing them in person. She continues to be in total awe of her girlfriend’s talent. There are so many gorgeous pieces, making hard to choose just one. 

Eventually, she comes across the perfect dress. She remembers how hard Juliana worked on this one specially. She remembers all of the crumbled up pieces of paper littering the floor of their apartment because Juliana couldn’t figure out how to get it just right. She remembers having to drag her away from hours of sewing in order to get her to take a break and clear her mind. She remembers the look on Juliana’s face when she finally got it exactly how she envisioned it, Valentina doesn’t think she has ever seen her so exited. She also remembers falling even more in love with Juliana that day. 

Valentina picks the dress up off the rack and brings it over to her patiently waiting girlfriend. “This one. Definitely this one.” 

Juls had a feeling Val might pick that one. “You will look absolutely breathtaking in that dress. But…I think it’s missing something.” 

“Qué? No, Juliana. Es perfecto. You did an amazing job.” Valentina says reassuringly. Juliana has worked so incredibly hard to get to where she was and Val isn’t going to let her doubt herself. 

Juliana smiles widely at her ever-supportive girlfriend. “No, it’s not the dress itself that’s missing something. I just feel like there is something that needs to go with it, like an accessory.” 

“Oh... Well then, Ms. Hot Shot Designer, what do you think it needs?” She asks teasingly. 

Juliana pretends to think about it for a minute. “I know just the thing.” 

She takes the dress from Val, rushes off, and sets the garment gently onto cashier counter. Then disappears behind it for moment and returns a few seconds later with both hands behind her back. In what Valentina assumes is an effort to hide whatever accessory she found. She looks at her girlfriend curiously, wondering why she seems to be acting so strange. 

The young designer continues to keep one hand behind her back but brings the other hand up to tuck a stray hair behind Vals ear. “You know, that day in the dress shop I didn’t really believe you when you said I would have my own store one day. There were many…many times that I thought this would never happen. But you always knew, you always believed in me, always encouraged me, even when I doubted myself. None of this would have been possible without you.”

She sees Valentina open her mouth, likely to argue otherwise, but she stops her with a quick kiss. “Hush. I'm trying to be all romantic here. Besides, I know what you’re about to say. That I’m so talented and I still could have done all this without you.” Valentina rolls eyes playfully because while that wasn’t exactly what she was going to say, it was pretty close. 

Juliana continues, “But even if that were true, I wouldn’t have wanted to do any of this without you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than I ever even thought was possible. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. So, Valentina Carvajal, will you marry me?”

Once the question is out, Juliana gets down on one knee and finally pulls out what she was hiding behind her back. A small black velvet box, which she opens up revealing a glittering ring, nestled inside. 

Without hesitation Valentina answers, “Yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you.” Tears of joy immediately sprung into her eyes. She can’t believe this is really happening. She holds out her left hand and Juliana slips the ring onto her finger. Then, Juliana stands up and Valentina feels herself being lifted a few inches off the ground as her girlfriend – no, fiancé – spins her around. 

They’re both laughing and smiling through tears and when Val’s feet are back on the ground she immediately pulls Juls into a deep kiss. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Valentina repeats over and over again once they break apart. 

Juliana brings her now fiancé into a tight hug and Valentina immediately buries her head into her neck. They stay like that for a while, appreciating how lucky they are to have found each other and knowing they have the rest of their lives to have more moments like this. 

...and they lived Happily Ever After...

________________________________________________________

As the party winds down and almost everyone has left, Valentina approaches her fiancé from behind and wraps her arms around her waist. 

“Tonight was incredible, mi amor.” She places a soft kiss onto the designer’s neck. 

“It has been the best night of my life,” Juliana turns around in Valentina’s arms to look into her eyes, “and not because of the store opening. This was a night that I can’t wait to tell our kids about someday.”

Valentina quirks an eyebrow in surprise and a playful smile comes across her face. 

“Kids? We just got engaged. Qué rápida mi saliste, eyy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
